


The Suicide King

by InsertWittyPseudonymHere



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Fight the man, I honestly have no idea how to tag this, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Magic, Mystery, Suicide King, all the drama, bitchy characters, foolish boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertWittyPseudonymHere/pseuds/InsertWittyPseudonymHere
Summary: "Play the joker and you play the wild card, for the wild card expresses will."The Mad Hatter is summoned to home of the Queen of Hearts and is ordered to tell the story of what the realm was like before her reign, telling her about her father in the process.Secrets that people in power have been trying to bury for the past decade and a half are going to be revealed.Has the realm always been mad?Learn the story of The Suicide King and The Wild Card alongside the Queen of Hearts and the Knave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my favorite things that I've written. I'm enjoying writing this immensely.

Hatter watched all of the soldiers in the room nervously as he was escorted into the throne room. He did his very best to not look at the walls as he walked down the corridors, chains clinking together with each step. His nerves built up in his stomach as he walked toward the looming wooden doors. They peaked as he and his "escorts" reached the doors. The guards in front of the doors, wearing black armor marked with spades, slowly pushed the doors opened in what to seemed to be in a manner designed for dramatic effect. But Hatter knew it wasn't for effect. He knew exactly how heavy those damn doors were, had helped pushed them open himself many many times. You had to be strong and have multiple people with you to open both them quickly and simultaneously. There was only ever one person that could open those doors singlehandedly He also knew he was expected to walk forward as the doors were opened but he hesitated as his eyes immediately caught sight of the giant heart above the throne.

His hesitation wasn't taken patiently and he was shoved forward. He stumbled but didn't say a word as he approached the throne. He kept his eyes on the floor and refused to look around, especially as he walked passed the spot he knew had a bloodstain that could never removed and even if it was, the memory of the moment would still remain with him. The door slammed shut and he flinched as screams of the past echoed through his head.

He hated this place. He hated everything it took from him.

"The Mad Hatter," a clear high voice drifted down to him as he waited, eyes determinedly kept downcast. He stayed quiet and heard the impatient tapping of a foot on stone floors then the click clack of heels coming toward him and stop.

"Look at me," the queen said in a low but clear voice.

Still, he looked at the floor.

"LOOK AT ME." Her voice echoed through the empty room and he could feel her breath on his face.

Hatter slowly looked up and even though she was standing right in front of him, it was the boy he saw first.

The boy who was no longer a boy.

The boy who looked like his father, standing in the black and red formal armor of the royal jack of hearts.

The boy who was no older than he had been when he had followed the future king into battle.

The boy who couldn't be more than 18.

Hatter quickly looked away before fear and guilt and love and something bittersweet could overwhelm him. He met the eye of the queen. She, thankfully, hadn't noticed where his attention had immediately gone to.

"Now, that's much better. Tell me, Hatter, do you know why you are here?"

Still, he said nothing.

"I'm going to advise you of this once and only once. I do not like to repeat myself and I do tire of this game that you seem to be playing. You see, it makes me quite angry when people don't answer my questions. I'm told that I can be a bit rash when angry. So really, it's in your best interest to avoid being on the receiving end of my temper and answer my questions when I ask them. I will ask once more, do you know why you are here?"

Hatter glared at the young woman in front of him.

"No," he said shortly. "Your grace," he added as an afterthought.

She hummed softly. "The anniversary of the old king's death is approaching," she continued with a non sequitur.

Hatter flinched again. He was well aware of the anniversary. It had been one of the worst days of his life afterall.

"There is no one in the castle who knew him," she continued. She turned back toward the throne and gestured for him to follow. He did so cautiously. He was surprised when she walked passed it, the boy following. He was unsurprised when he saw where they were going.

" People tell me he was a worthy king. They constantly compare me to him." She turned to stare at him as she led them into a dark room. "You will tell me about him."

"Your grace," the boy whispered and Hatter could have sworn he saw her cold, red eyes soften as they looked at the boy.

"Why should I tell you anything about him?" Hatter demanded.

The queen hit what must have been a light switch because the room was immediately bathed in a bright light.

"Because we are his children. And something isn't quite right here," the Queen of Hearts said as Hatter stared at the perfectly preserved body of his dead friend, lying in a glass coffin in the middle of the room, with absolutely no signs of decomposition.

**I published this without editing. If you find any mistakes or have any editing input, please share. If you have input in general I would LOVE to hear it.**

**It's been awhile since I've written anything so please, share your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" The prince asked as they approached the outer gates of the citadel. He nodded at the guards as Hatter gave them a cocky grin. Hatter waved at one and he got a snarl in return. This just made Hatter grin more. They couldn't touch him.

The prince opened his mouth to demand answers once again when they reached the gates and there was a group of guards waiting for them. He frowned and strode toward them, irritation in every step.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are here to guard you, my lord," the head of the group of diamonds said.

"No," the knave said.

"But my lord, Her Majesty commanded-" the leader said as the group shifted nervously on their feet.

"You can go back to Her Majesty-" Wow, Hatter had never heard anyone quite sneer a title like that in about two decades and the prince was still speaking "-her orders where the sun doesn't shine. The Hatter won't hurt me and you can tell her that. I trust him." Hatter grinned. No he wouldn't hurt him but the prince didn't know just how dangerous he could be.

The guard went to protest again but the heart cut him off. "Go back now." Hatter grinned at the amount of command in the young man's voice but the man also seemed to glow and strengthen, not that anyone besides Hatter noticed. He was the one trained to notice these things.

There was a chuckle and a raspy voice spoke once they crossed to the other side of the open gate. "Don't underestimate The Hatter boy. He's far more dangerous than you know."

The prince went to draw his sword but Hatter stopped him. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Spadey boy! It's been awhile. I thought for sure you were dead!" Hatter hugged one of his closest friends.

"Hatter, you know this man?"

"Of course I do! And you do as well, you just don't remember. What are you doing here? It's far too dangerous. Walk with us." Hatter grabbed both the newcomer and the prince and dragged them toward the dark forest in the distance.

"Spadey boy" chuckled darkly. "I live for danger, you know that, Maddie. You forgot to introduce us, you ass."

Hatter waved his hand in dismissal. Introductions weren't important, they all already knew each other.

Hatter's friend rolled his eyes and pulled his friend and the prince to a stop the second they broke the treeline. Once they got more than three feet into the trees, their landscape would change and they definitely won't have time for introductions.

Before they could be attempted though, the prince spoke. "What do you mean he's dangerous? Yeah, he's crazy but pretty much harmless." Hatter grinned.

The friend gave a wry grin. "His crazy is what makes him so dangerous in part, young man. You honestly don't know what he's capable of?"

Hatter answered in complete seriousness, dropping the crazy persona for a moment. "Why would he, Spade? His parents are dead and none of us were there, banned from the kingdom. Kingsley's heart kid summoned me to tell them his story. I doubt they even know who Ace is."

Spade paled and turned to the confused boy. "You don't know who Ace is?" The boy slowly shook his head. "But how? That's just cruel."

"Kingsley's mom hated Ace, you know that Spade."

Spade cursed and the prince blinked. No one ever talked like that in his presence. "That bloody woman. I swear, I'm gonna kill her."

"Yeah, yeah Spade. You keep saying that you'll kill her but you never do."

Spade ignored Hatter eyed the prince carefully. "If that blasted woman didn't tell you about Ace, it's no wonder why you have no idea who I am."

"Who are you?" The prince demanded but the confusion could not only be heard in his voice but seen on his face and the way his eyes darted all around him. He looked his age.

Spade grinned and bowed. "Jack of Hearts at your service, my prince."

"Jack of Hearts?" was the prince's whispered response. "How is that possible? The Jack of Hearts only resides in the royal family. It's the only suit that this happens in. I'm assuming Kingsley is my father from what you've said. That means his mother would be my grandmother. How exactly do you know my grandmother, supposed Jack of Hearts?"

The prince was watched by his companions in an almost proud silence as he pieced together what they wanted him to figure out.

"She's my sister."

The prince followed the two friends quietly as they trekked through the forest. It felt like a lifetime ago that they had left the citadel but it had only been about three hours. Maybe it was the influx of information that was making it seem so long. Or that the two men hadn't spoken to him sense the Jack of Hearts made his relation to him known. Even though the two men were walking and talking in front of him and seemingly unaware, he knew they were paying attention to him. He knew that the second he lagged behind or something crept out of the surrounding wood, they would be on it. Before Spade had even claimed that Hatter was dangerous when he was defending him to the guards, Jack knew he was dangerous. There was just a feeling he got, a tingle at the base of his skull, that alerted him to danger. It made him dangerous. He loved his sister but there was a reason that she wasn't as ruthless with him. She was scared of him to a degree. People were scared when they met his sister, but in the end, he was the true danger. He was approachable and personable and the people he met in the markets and the rest of the citadel loved him but criminals were terrified when they met him. None of the guards wanted to face him in a fight.

He got the sense that Spade was the same way. And now that he thought about it, how interesting it was that he was called Spade when he was the Jack of Hearts. Only one way to find out about it.

"Uncle?"

Spade turned to him with a true smile, no underlying emotion besides happiness. "Yes, nephew?"

"Why are you called Spade when you say you are a Heart?"

Hatter laughed. "Ace always said that I should have been born a Spade and that I was considered to be an honorary Jack of Spades."

"I've always wanted to meet a Jack of Spades. I've never even heard of one, let alone met one, before," Jack said wistfully.

"Now that's just not true," a deep voice echoed through the trees behind him. Jack whirled around to find the source but no one was there.

"Over here, Scarlet."

Jack spun around to face the direction they were walking in but still nothing. Spade and Hatter didn't seem even slightly worried.

"Who's there? Where are you?" He turned in a circle slowly, watching carefully for movement. "I am the Prince of-"

"I know who you are, darling, but do you know who I am?"

Jack turned some more and came to look at where the path they were on forked and still saw no one.

"Right direction, darling. Now look up." Look up he did and he saw a human sized grey and blue striped cat relaxing on a branch that should not have been able to support his weight. Jack blinked slowly. Yeah, no, that's still a giant cat.

"What? Who?"

"Don't you know where you are, darling? You're in the Cheshire and I am, of course, the Cat." The Cat jumped off the branch and as his - its? - feet hit the ground, he - it? - morphed, the fur fading into skin, whiskers shortening to almost nonexistent lengths, paws turning into hands and feet. The only thing that was different about the apparent human in front of him were the blue stripes that covered his body.

"Cat! How are you?" Hatter was grinning. Again.

"I'm swell, Maddie, how are you? And you, Spade? It's been a long time since I've seen you around these parts. About 17 years to be exact. How come you never visit me?" The Cat - Man - CatMan pouted.

"Because I have more important things to be doing, Cat. Besides, Maddie and Bloody visit you and you damn well know that you can visit me."

"Randomly popping in places is frowned upon," the Cat recited as if it was something he was made to repeat many times.

Spade cracked a grin. "Like that's ever stopped you before, you douchebag cat."

The Cat just grinned a grin with far too many teeth. He turned to Jack. "How are you doing, Scarlet? These two confusing you yet?"

Jack frowned. "Why do you keep calling me Scarlet?"

The Cat kept grinning. Wow, that was more than a little unsettling. "Because that's the name your father gave you. And you can't tell me that he didn't because I was there when he did."

Jack continued to frown. "Keep frowning like that, darling, and your face will get stuck like that."

"Is that what happened to you?" Jack spat back.

The Cat's grin became wistful in nature. "Your father said those exact words to me when we met."

"You knew the King?" Jack leaned forward, desperate for any information about his father.

The Cat frowned for the first time. "Well, yes." He turned to Hatter and Spade. "This is much more serious than I thought. I've sent Bloody straight to the castle. He'll be there when you return."

Cat turned back to Jack. "You said you've never met a Spade before?"

Jack hesitated but then nodded. "You're the one that said that wasn't true. Which - how? How would you even know if I've met a Jack of Spades?"

The Cat only seemed to frown harder. "You're a Jack, are you not?"

"Of course I'm a Jack. A Jack of Hearts," he emphasized his suit.

"No, darling. You're a Spade, like your father before you."

The Cat disappeared, leaving the Jack of Hearts, the Mad Hatter, and the newly declared Jack of Spades alone.

**Let me know what you think! I've been thinking about this story for months now and I love writing it. I would love to hear what you think! It keeps me inspired!**


End file.
